looneytunesshowfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus Is Coming to Town
Santa Claus Is Coming to Town is a song, which was sung by Yogi Bear, Boo Boo, Cindy Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Atom Ant, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Squiddly Diddly, Peter Potamus & So-So, Touché Turtle and Dum Dum, Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, Hokey Wolf, Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Yakky Doodle & Chopper, Pixie and Dixie & Mr. Jinks, Ricochet Rabbit & Droop-a-Long, Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har, Kwicky Koala, Grape Ape, Beegle Beagle, The Hillbilly Bears, Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse, Loopy De Loop, Ruff and Reddy, Cattanooga Cats, Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey, Lambsy, Bristle Hound, Mildew Wolf, Crazy Claws, Bungle Brothers, Dirty Dawg, Motormouse and Autocat, Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!, Granny Sweet and Precious Pupp, Snooper and Blabber, Breezly and Sneezly, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Brain, Choo Choo, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Sawtooth Beaver, Winsome Witch, CB Bears, Undercover Elephant, Scare Bear, Quack-Up and Children in The Looney Tunes Show: Merry Christmas. Lyrics *'Yogi Bear': ♪I just came back from a lovely trip along the Milky Way♪ *'Boo Boo': ♪Stopped off at the North Pole to spend a holiday♪ *'Huckleberry Hound': ♪I called on dear old Santa Claus♪ *'Snagglepuss': ♪To see what I could see♪ *'Quick Draw McGraw': ♪He took me to his workshop♪ *'Baba Looey': ♪And told his plans to me, so♪ *'Atom Ant': ♪You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Wally Gator': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Magilla Gorilla': ♪He's making a list and checking it twice♪ *'Augie Doggie': ♪Gonna find out who's naughty and nice♪ *'Doggie Daddy': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Squiddly Diddly': ♪He knows when you're a wake♪ *'Peter Potamus': ♪He knows if you've been bad or good♪ *'So-So': ♪So be good for goodness sake♪ *'Touché Turtle': ♪Oh! You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Dum Dum': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Children': ♪With little tin horns and little toy drums Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Secret Squirrel': ♪And curly head dolls that toddle and coo♪ *'Morocco Mole': ♪Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree♪ *'Hokey Wolf': ♪So! You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Ding-A-Ling Wolf': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Yakky Doodle': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Chopper': ♪Now Santa is a busy man, He has no time to play♪ *'Pixie': ♪He's got millions of stockings to fill on Christmas day♪ *'Dixie': ♪You'd better write your letter now♪ *'Mr. Jinks': ♪And mail it right away♪ *'Ricochet Rabbit': ♪Because he's getting ready♪ *'Droop-a-Long': ♪His reindeer's and his sleigh. So♪ *'Lippy the Lion': ♪You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Hardy Har Har': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Kwicky Koala': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Children': ♪With little tin horns and little toy drums Rooty toot toots and rummy tum tums Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Grape Ape': ♪And curly head dolls that toddle and coo♪ *'Beegle Beagle': ♪Elephants, boats, and kiddie cars too♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ *'Children': ♪Then kids in Girl and Boy land will have a jubilee They're gonna build a Toyland all around the Christmas tree♪ *'Paw Rugg': ♪So! You better watch out, you better not cry♪ *'Maw Rugg': ♪Better not pout, I'm telling you why♪ *'Floral Rugg': ♪Santa Claus is comin'♪ *'Shag Rugg': ♪Santa Claus is comin'♪ *'All': ♪Santa Claus is comin' to town♪ Category:Songs